The invention relates to an overhead conveying apparatus, in particular for items hanging on hooks.
DE 40 26 546 A1 discloses a conveying apparatus which is intended for items hanging on hooks, in particular items of clothing, in the case of which the items of clothing are conveyed along a rail on which the hooks rest. The hooks here are conveyed by a chain conveyor, the chain conveyor engaging in the running path of the hooks by way of conveying fingers and pushing said hooks by means of the fingers. The disadvantage of such an apparatus is that it requires a large amount of space and, in addition, is very complex and expensive to produce.
It is also known for items of clothing in particular to be transported in a state in which they hang on so-called trolleys, these trolleys being displaced along a rail on which they are retained in a hanging state by way of rollers.
The object of the invention is to provide an overhead conveying apparatus which is of straightforward construction, is easy to assemble and maintain and easily conveys even over relatively narrow radii, it being possible for the conveyable items to have a small spacing between them and nevertheless being conveyed separately.
The object is achieved by an overhead conveying apparatus having the features set forth below.
According to the invention, at least some of the chain studs are formed on a transporting chain, guided in a corresponding transporting profile, such that they project laterally beyond the chain, the projecting ends being guided in part of the profile. Between the actual chain and the guide part for the ends of the projecting chain studs, plate-like conveying elements are pushed onto the chain studs and extend out of the conveying rail through a slot. The conveying elements here can be moved in relation to one another in each case, with the result that the movements of the chain can be followed well, even if the latter is guided around narrow radii.
In the case of such a conveying apparatus, it is advantageous for the latter to convey reliably, the apparatus being of straightforward construction and allowing items of clothing to be conveyed relatively closely together, but separately, it being possible for the plate-like elements in particular to be provided with correcting arrangements, with the result that the items, which are conveyed separately at a close spacing from one another, can also be separated in accordance with the coding for selection purposes.
Such an apparatus is particularly well-suited, in particular, for wardrobes in theatres, department stores or the like, where sorting and conveying operations have to be carried out reliably and quickly in an extremely confined amount of space even with narrow radii.